


routine

by myheroesrbands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, also i gave asahi a dog, daichi's love language is gift giving, exactly, just a fluff-fest, moving into a home together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: A story of routine, date night, and life.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As a wise friend of mine once said, I have again found myself in rarepair hell. And this monster was a result. Have 3k of Suga-POV asadaisuga fluff. I hope you all enjoy this!

They’d established a fairly strict morning routine. After more than three years of dating, the mornings usually went like this. Daichi would be the first to wake. He’d shower, dress, and ready his morning coffee while his loves were still asleep. Because he woke up early enough, he’d have two extra cups waiting for his partners for when they came into the kitchen anticipating their own drinks. Daichi would usually let his loves sleep for thirty more minutes, basking in the silence in their apartment and the faint snoring he could hear from their room. 

Then he’d make his trek back to their room and wake his partners with some soft words and plenty of kisses. There’d be disgruntled noises and small arguments for awaking so early but soon enough, all three occupants of the apartment will be awake and going about their routine.

So Suga is surprised when he’s awoken, not by Daichi’s voice, but instead by the blaring alarm coming from not  _ his  _ but  _ Asahi’s  _ phone. 

A groan escapes him when he turns over into Asahi’s grip to face his chest. “Hm ‘ut it off,” he mumbles out and feels a grunt from Asahi’s chest as he reaches over Suga to fumble for his phone that is sitting on the nightstand next to their bed. 

Silence fills the bedroom for exactly 10 seconds before Suga shoots up in the bed with a question of “Daichi?” 

From beside Suga, Asahi turns over to cover his ears with the pillows near him, and Suga, still sluggish from sleep, swings his legs over the bed to go search for his missing partner. 

“Dai?” He asks in the air while a hand comes up to run through his own messy bed head. The only light flittering through the apartment is the orange glow from the window in their living room as the sun rises and Suga stops for a moment to admire the view. The orange bringing a halo to the kitchen Tupperware and the living room furniture. 

This is his life. He can wake up in the morning in an apartment where he lives with the two people he loves most, doing the job he loves most while having a beautiful view. A smile escapes him at the thought. 

He turns to continue his search for Daichi when he hears keys jangling at the apartment door. Leaning against the wall in the hallway that allows him to see and be seen by the person coming into their home, Suga watches as Daichi tries to enter quietly but is startled into pausing when he spots Suga staring. 

“What do you have there?” His voice is soft as he approaches Daichi who has three bags of something in his hands. Daichi smirks in response and reaches down to press a soft kiss to Suga’s lips when he’s in his space. 

There’s a sneaky aura surrounding Daichi as he places the bags down and gives Suga a look that says  _ don’t touch them.  _ Suga’s hands rise in surrender as he follows Daichi into the kitchen. “Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about,” he replies and places a kiss on Suga’s head. 

A blush rises to Suga’s cheeks and with his chest bare, Daichi can see how far down the red goes on his pale skin. “You cold?” He asks him when he notices a shiver shake through his partner. Suga shakes his head but Daichi is already removing his own sweater to give to him. 

“Please tell me there’s a coffee over there with my name on it,” comes another voice from the hall entrance. Asahi looks ready for his day of work. Half of his hair is pulled into a loose bun with the other half falling just below his shoulders. His work shirt, as it usually does, fits a bit tighter than necessary around his shoulders, and Suga is reminded that when he left their room, Asahi was still attempting to sleep. 

“What woke you?” he smirks when he asks and approaches his boyfriend to snuggle into his embrace. Asahi chuckles softly and wraps his arms around Suga’s form. 

“My alarm went off one more time.” 

If Suga didn’t have his face glued to Asahi’s chest, then he would have noticed the glare that Asahi shot at Daichi. 

And he would have seen the way Daichi stuck his tongue out in response. 

“While this is a gorgeous moment, I’m already late,” Asahi says, slowly releasing his hold on Suga who groans louder than necessary. Daichi’s laugh comes from behind him and Suga lifts an arm to flip him off. Asahi chuckles once more and moves to begin making his coffee. 

The sight before him, of Asahi, waiting for his coffee at the counter while Daichi has his arms wrapped around his waist, makes Suga’s heart swell — as it normally does when he sees the two of them together. 

The coffee maker beeps and Asahi uses his left hand to grab the mug by its handle and sit it near him and wait for it to cool off a bit. Suga can hear the mumbles of conversation, something about date night, and then he remembers the reason he called off of work today. 

He hears the final bits of the conversation — something about new blankets for their bed — and watches as Daichi painfully disconnects himself from Asahi’s side. Suga makes his move to gain some of Daichi’s warmth and the three of them stand in silence in the kitchen as Asahi drinks his coffee fairly quickly.

Once he finishes his coffee, Asahi moves to go change into his pants and grab his work bag Suga assumes and Daichi focuses his attention on his boyfriend. 

“You planning on sleeping in today?” His voice is soft and his lips are close to Suga’s ears when he asks. Suga smiles. If his love for Daichi were ever to be expressed physically, it would be the love-struck doe-eyed look on his face when Daichi speaks to him like this. Like he’s sharing a secret that only he and Suga should be privy to. 

Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck and nods against his face. Daichi peppers faint kisses onto Suga’s cheek and turns toward the door where Asahi now stands, ready to leave. 

It’s no secret that Asahi is beautiful. Even when they were in high school, despite everyone seeing him as some big meanie, Asahi always had the affection of plenty of the girls and guys at their school. 

That hasn’t changed. As he’s standing there, glasses on his face with his hair still the way it was when he’d first entered the kitchen, Suga and Daichi are again in awe at his beauty. 

A blush crosses his cheeks and Suga grins. “I’m off for the day. Might be home a bit late.” Suga crosses the room quickly to kiss Asahi goodbye and whisper an ‘I’ll miss you’ before going back to their room and letting Asahi and Daichi have their personal time. 

It’s not until later that night when Suga remembers the bags that Daichi brought into their home. 

He and Daichi are waiting for Asahi to come home, so they can go on their date together. Whenever Daichi plans date nights, they are all obligated to leave the house together (something about spending as much time as possible together. Suga couldn’t complain though, being with them was worth all the time in the world). 

As soon as Asahi rushes through the door, he’s quickly gone to their room to find clothes to change into. The wardrobe was supposed to be half suits (Suga had no idea why, but he couldn’t resist his boyfriends in suits).

Suga is still sitting on their couch as Daichi stands to go somewhere behind him. He hears rustling and the sound of a bag being picked up and placed down. He turns his body to face Daichi, planting his chin on his forearm with a smirk. “Well, this was a gift for  _ date night  _ then?” 

Daichi continues to sort through the bags unbothered and soon enough Asahi is leaving their room with his hair styled in a low ponytail. Suga doesn’t move from his seat on the couch and admires the view from afar. The collard shirt that he was wearing was unbuttoned at the top two buttons and his sleeves rolled up to reveal forearms still strong from their common use during practice games. His jeans fit just tight enough against his form for Suga to spot the creases where they squeeze a bit too tightly. His shoes are simple brown low heel boots that have creases from wear but Suga knows they’re his favorite pair of shoes.

He can’t help the smile that covers his face as he watches Asahi approach Daichi, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin atop of Daichi’s hair. Daichi freezes and tries to cover what’s in the bags quickly. Suga knows he succeeds when Asahi asks, “What’s in the bags, Daichi?” A chuckle is on his lips and Suga decides it’s time he joins his partners where they’re standing. 

“He won’t tell us,” Suga whines as his lips form a pout, and he bundles into Asahi’s now open arms. Asahi’s chuckle deepens to an almost laugh, but he places a kiss in Suga’s hair that stops the sound. 

The vibration of Asahi’s voice is loud in Suga’s ear when he responds with, “I think we should give him credit. He usually can’t keep a secret this long from both of us.” A sigh  _ wants  _ to escape Suga’s mouth but instead, he reaches his head up to show Asahi his pout that the taller man quickly covers with his own lips. 

“Let him have his fun,” Asahi mumbles against his lips, a hand coming up to caress his left cheek that Suga feels himself leaning into a bit heavier than he should have. 

“Okay. Okay, I’m all set. Let’s go,” Daichi says, breaking the moment between Suga and Asahi to usher them out of the door. When they’re in the car, Suga and Asahi take the backseat to bask in each other’s presence. Daichi drives so the radio is tuned to an oldies station that lets the other two occupants of the car sit back and relax and let the soft conversation flow through the vehicle. 

When they get to the restaurant, which Suga soon realizes is  _ definitely  _ a bit too upscale for their tastes, they are quickly seated and soon begin to order. The date is fairly uneventful (except for Asahi  _ almost  _ spilling wine on himself because Daichi definitely should not be making  _ those  _ kinds of comments while they are out in public).

Suga is clearly enjoying himself. Especially if the faint blush on his cheeks (from wine or laughing? Maybe both) is anything to go by. The night seemed to whisk away, and before they knew it, they’d finished their dessert and were simply waiting for the waiter to return, so they could pay for their food. 

It was turning out to be the perfect night. And Suga really doesn’t know how Daichi manages to make it even better but when he pulls out the small bags from earlier, Suga feels his curiosity bubble in his gut. He turns to Asahi and sees his boyfriend, who’d gotten particularly well at guarding how he expresses his emotions on his face, also seemingly bubbling with both curiosity and excitement. 

“You two already know I give you too many gifts as it is.” Asahi laughs and Suga smirks at the statement because it’s  _ true.  _ If the two of them were to combine the gifts Daichi had gotten them over the years, they’re pretty sure that they’d be able to fill their own room three times over. 

It was cute but also something they were trying to break him out of. 

“Daichi,” Asahi starts, already starting to go down the self-deprecating road that Suga and Daichi had been trying very hard (and were nearing success) to break him out of. 

The aforementioned man cuts him off with a warning tone, “Asahi.” Asahi shuts up at that and Suga snickers from beside him. 

“I’d been thinking about things to get for our anniversary for months,” Daichi starts and Suga immediately notices the shift in mood at the table. Daichi truly had that effect on them. They could be giggling about a cat meme one second but when Dai broke out that voice, it was all business. 

“I know our anniversary is still months away, but I felt a pre-anniversary anniversary gift could work. So,” he starts to pull three little boxes out of the bag and then slightly bigger boxes out of the other bag. 

“Daichi,” Suga whispers. Honestly, he’s pretty sure Daichi didn’t hear him above all the commotion in the restaurant but when an eyebrow raises on his boyfriend’s face, Suga knows. 

And Suga knows that Daichi is too much for them. 

“For you both.” Two sets of two boxes are separated from the last one and placed first in front of Asahi and then in front of Suga. 

They aren’t sure when the tradition started but whenever Daichi gets them gifts, Asahi always opens his before Suga. So he watches in anticipation as Asahi first opens the slightly larger box.

Large hands pull out five… photographs? Suga is certain they’re photographs, but he’s not sure what of. They seem to touch Asahi profoundly because one second he’s seated next to him and the next he’s wrapping Daichi in his arms and sobbing ‘I love you’s’ into his shoulder. It takes another moment for him to compose himself but Suga never sees the photos as Asahi places them face down next to the smaller box. 

The smaller box contains a gorgeous silver Pandora bracelet with several tokens attached to it. Asahi smiles softly at the jewelry and looks to Daichi with an even wider smile that looks like it’s hurting his cheeks. 

Suga, now incredibly impatient, quickly kisses Asahi’s cheek before diving into his own gifts. He, too, opens the larger box first and finds three photographs of a home sitting inside. The home is… beautiful. 

There are two stories and there's a beautiful backyard. From the looks of it, there are several other homes surrounding that one so Suga can tell the neighborhood bustles with energy. What catches his eye though, is the sight of a tanned hand holding three keys into the right of each image. 

Suga looks up at Daichi in shock. 

“You like it?” He asks sheepishly. Asahi has the gall to scoff rather loudly from beside Suga, and he can’t help but share the sentiment. 

He’s rushing his words now, so they’re jumbled together, but he manages to make out, “I love it?” Suga is fairly certain there are tears falling from his eyes but Daichi is looking at him and Asahi like they’ve hung the moon and if there’s nothing more than Suga wants, it’s for that expression to remain on his face forever. 

“Daichi…” Suga starts, voice cracking now from disbelief. He feels a soft finger begin to wipe the tears from his cheeks and Suga blesses every deity known to man for Asahi Azumane for being the rock in his life. 

And if Asahi is his rock, well Daichi will always be their foundation. 

“You did this for us?”

“I’d do anything for you,” he responds with and Suga is sure the laugh that escapes him is snotty and full of tears which is why he reaches for a tissue. 

A slight nudge on his arm coming from Asahi urges him to open the second gift which is also a Pandora bracelet with four tokens on it, clearly leaving room for more. Suga barely registers the restraint that goes into speaking, so he won’t choke, but he manages to get his next words out without tumbling over them.

“I love you,” he says. He stares straight into Daichi’s eyes when he says it, and he sees the man's eyes blow wide at the intense declaration — not at it haven been said for the first time [it was far from that] but at the ferocity in which it’s said. 

“You’re too good to us,” he continues, the words escaping him now. “We really don’t deserve you.” 

Suga knows Asahi doesn’t profess his love as outwardly as he does, he noticed that long before they’d gotten into a relationship. But as the three of them are sitting at a table in a restaurant, two of them a little tipsy and the third having handed out gifts of grandeur, Asahi can’t stop himself from reciprocating the sentiment that Suga has let out. “I’m so damn grateful for all you do for us Daichi.”

Suga watches the tears swell in Daichi’s eyes before the man laughs and reaches for his own boxes to open. He swiftly pulls out the photos of the inside of the home he’d taken photos of for Asahi and Suga and then his own Pandora bracelet. 

It’s not until they’re on their way that Suga gets to ask Asahi what his other two images were. Asahi and Daichi make eye contact through the rear-view mirror and then Asahi responds with the softest smile Suga’s ever seen on his face. “A corgi. He’s getting me a corgi.” 

The shock overwhelms Suga, and he screams into the car, “We’re getting a dog!” Daichi and Asahi both laugh at Suga, but they’re both high on love and not willing to let the energy of the night die. 

In time, they learned to establish a new morning routine. It typically went like this. Asahi would be woken by their four-year-old corgi, Yuri, first. He’d leave the bed first, choosing to not wake Daichi and Suga and instead to go feed their dog. After which, he’d shower and prepare himself for work. With an hour left until he usually leaves for work, Asahi would cook enough breakfast for the three of them. Usually awoken by the smell of food, Suga would float into the kitchen first, offering little help to Asahi while he was in his zone. About fifteen minutes later, Daichi would show up, already dressed and simply in need of a coffee to fully awake which Asahi would gladly provide. 

Suga, struggling to stay awake, would be forced into getting ready and for thirty minutes before Asahi has to leave for work, they’d spend the morning eating breakfast at their table. 

It was a great routine. And Suga would never change it for any other in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [here](http://myheroesrbands.tumblr.com/) and honestly I wouldn't mind yelling about these three (or any of the third years for that matter) at all times so! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
